Feltonized
by Nari Crow
Summary: Our world and the Harry Potter world are colliding. And the consequences will be most horrible of all for Draco Malfoy . . .


A/N: I'm doing this for a friend who's obsessed with Tom Felton. So this is inspired by that friend. There is an OC in this fic, so you are forewarned. The OC isn't really important, but no real characters fit the way I wanted, so that's why the OC is there.

Rated T for some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Feltonized

'_Draco Malfoy was the bad guy. In everyone's eyes, he was the wrong person. He'd tried to kill Dumbledore, spent countless attempts on trying to get Harry Potter in trouble, and treated Hermione with the utmost contempt. So he was the bad guy. Right? Wrong.'_

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Malfoy muttered to the voice-over angrily. "No one cares."

The voice-over disappeared in an echo, leaving Malfoy to scowl at the ceiling. "No one cares!" he shouted to the ceiling.

"Shouting angrily at the ceiling," remarked a voice to his left. He turned around to see Fred and George grinning evilly at him. "A sure sign of madness," one of the twins added. "Don't you think, George?"

"Definitely, Fred," George agreed, smiling.

"Buzz off, Weasleys," Malfoy said irritably, snatching up his book bag. They were in a survival class of sorts. Due to a series of complicated events that would take far too long to explain, Malfoy had ended up with the Order of the Phoenix, fighting against You-Know-Who.

The two shrugged and turned away, resuming their discussion. Something about their joke shop, and a new kind of spell they were working on.

Malfoy shook his head and stood up. His book bag ripped open, spilling papers everywhere. "Dammit," he hissed, gathering them up as quickly as possible and stuffing them into his book bag, holding the rip closed and repairing it with a quick spell.

"Hi, Draco," a cheerful voice chimed. A girl walked up, hanging onto her books like they were a lifeline. Her wire-frame glasses were slipping off her nose, and she kept jerking her head up slightly to keep them from falling. Friendly brown eyes observed Malfoy briskly. "You look like you've been through the wringer."

Malfoy walked with her out of the room. "Not exactly," he admitted. "But that's a pretty close comparison."

"How so?" the girl asked, walking quickly and talking just as fast. She was the sort of person who liked to get everything done fast, and as a result was also one of those people who fell flat on their faces every so often.

"Well, everyone hates me," Malfoy complained. "And those stupid voices keep following me."

"'You're just mad because the voices only talk to me,'" the girl quoted. Malfoy took this in stride, as he was by now used to her oddities. "It's that Felton guy," the girl continued, shaking her head. "He's just totally wrecking your life."

Malfoy nodded. She had told him of another dimension where his life was a story, made from a book into a movie. The actor who played him, apparently, was 'totally hot.' And that world was bleeding into his, hence the annoying voice-overs.

"Do you think it will get worse, Ally?" he asked, exasperated.

Ally nodded seriously. "It's bound to get worse 'fore it gets better," she told him as they walked up the stairs. All of the younger people lived upstairs.

"Hey, Ally," Ron said as he walked past. He scowled at Malfoy and continued walking. Ally shook her head.

"Hey, Ron," she called to him, even though he was now at the stairs. Two sets of feet came stomping up the stairs, and a startled "hey!" was heard.

Fred and George appeared at the top of the stairs, breathless. Ron was trapped between them, looking bedraggled. "What'd you do that for," he demanded, aggrieved.

"We needed to ask Ally a question," George began.

"And you were in the way," finished Fred. They walked up to Ally, still dragging their younger brother.

Ally and Malfoy were by now at Malfoy's door. He was going to dump off his book bag before lunch, and Ally was walking with him.

"Ally!" Fred exclaimed. "We need to talk to you about a spell . . ." He began explaining the spell in detail as he stood there, and dumped Ron in the process when he began to gesture with his arms.

"What's this crowd here for?" Harry Potter asked, walking up. Hermione was with him, her nose in a book. She looked up, shook her head and muttered "boys," and put her book away.

"I've no idea," Ally replied. "I was just walking with my friend Draco here up to his room so we could go eat lunch, when suddenly we were attacked by three red-headed people." She grinned at Fred and George, who grinned back. She got along well with them, being even odder the twins at their oddest.

Draco Malfoy opened the room to his door, and abruptly stopped moving, staring at it in horror. He let out a small noise, which made everyone else look at his room. They, too, became slack-jawed.

"Told you," Ally said softly, even as she looked at Malfoy's poor, poor room.

Fred and George began to snicker, breaking the spell that hung over everyone. People began to laugh, and then began to leave. Ron, Harry, and Hermione left first. As Fred and George were leaving, Fred clapped his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for you, mate," he said solemnly, as George began to silently spasm with held-in laughter.

Ally left last. "You'd better get to work," she told him. "Fixing your room might take a while, even with magic." Then she left, running down the stairs to lunch.

Once everyone had left, Malfoy let his shoulders slump in exasperation, and sighed heavily.

His entire room was covered with pictures of Tom Felton. There were posters of the boy plastered on any blank spaces on his wall. His bedspread had the guy's face on it, for crying out loud! Even his lamp's shade was covered in Felton-related images. Just so you understand, not a single space was left uncovered. Felton's face was EVERYWHERE.

Malfoy sighed and walked into his room. He had the feeling that this was going to happen more often from now on. He got to work cleaning up his room, coming up with a name for his predicament. He had been . . .

"Feltonized. . . ."


End file.
